


Проклятый дом

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Красавица и Чудовище АУ.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Проклятый дом

Стив Роджерс всегда держал свое слово. Если он что-то обещал, то был готов костьми лечь, но все выполнить.

Только вот последняя его клятва была особенной. Из-за нее ему пришлось отказаться от своей жизни, навсегда распрощаться с родными и друзьями. Возможно, даже буквально «лечь костьми».

Он пообещал добровольно стать пленником Чудовища, обитавшего в заколдованном замке, если тот отпустит его старшего брата Баки и позволит Стиву отвезти его в город, так как у того было слабое здоровье. К его удивлению, Чудовище согласилось и позволило им обоим уйти.

Было что-то такое в глазах Стива, что убеждало в его честности и надежности. Потому когда он вернулся и неуверенно топтался во дворе, не решаясь войти, Чудовище за ним наблюдало, ухмыляясь, но торопить не стало.

Стив прекрасно понимал, что его возвращение не осталось незамеченным, потому, собрав волю в кулак, направился ко входу в замок, уверенный, что идет в последний путь.

— Осмелился, наконец? — с иронией спросило Чудовище.

— Как видишь.

Чудовище молчало, потягивая виски из бокала и спокойно наблюдало за Стивом.

— Что дальше? — спросил тот, не выдержав молчания.

— Ну, пойдем, познакомлю тебя с Пеппер, Дубиной и еще парочкой ребят, только не визжи, как девчонка, когда их увидишь. Потом я покажу тебе твою комнату, где ты сможешь оплакивать свою загубленную жизнь и с тоской смотреть в окно, вспоминая что-нибудь сентиментальное.

— Комната? Я думал, что буду в темнице, как и Баки.

— Я хозяин гостеприимный и к чужим причудам отношусь спокойно. Если тебе больше импонируют казематы, то попроси Пеппер подготовить одну из камер в соответствующем твоему вкусу антураже.

— Нет, спальня вполне подойдет, спасибо… А как мне к вам обращаться?

— Меня зовут Тони. Тони Старк.

Чудовище остановилось и протянуло руку для пожатия. Стив неуверенно ответил на этот жест.

— Ты… выглядишь довольно цивилизованным.

— Это до ближайшего полнолуния. Потом мне сорвет крышу, и я начну громить дом и делать странные вещи.

Стив явно насторожился, но, увидев ухмылку Тони, сообразил, что его разыгрывают.

— Постоянно будешь надо мной насмехаться?

— А что, ты против? Впрочем, мне все равно, что ты ответишь. Такой уж характер, придется терпеть.

— О, да, терпеть тебя — сущее наказание, — послышался женский голос.

Стив обернулся и увидел чайник с лицом, который приветливо ему улыбался.

— Добро пожаловать в свой новый дом, — с теплотой в голосе продолжил чайник, обращаясь к Стиву.

— Это и есть Пеппер. Одно из самых добрейших существ здесь, если, конечно, речь не идет обо мне. Тут она выдает на орехи по полной.

— Хватит ворчать, Тони.

— Ладно, разберитесь тут с новеньким. И я не прошу сварить из него жаркое, а просто показать дом и его комнату. А я вернусь в лабораторию, мой эксперимент сдвинулся с мертвой точки.

— Тони, ты неисправим, — проворчала Пеппер.

А Стив смотрел вслед Чудовищу, которое оказалось вовсе не таким уж и Чудовищем. Скорее острым на язык ученым, который зачем-то пригласил его в свой замок.

— Итак, ты тот, кто попытается снять проклятие? — спросил невесть откуда появившийся некто в форме часов.

— Это Роуди, — пояснила Пеппер.

— Конечно, зачем же еще Тони пустил в дом незнакомца? Он не любит, когда суются на его частную собственность. Звереет, как лев. — ответил подсвечник.

— А это Хэппи, — Пеппер продолжила вводить Стива в курс дела.

— Проклятие? — переспросил он.

— Видишь ли, — начал пояснять Хэппи, — раньше Тони был человеком. Все мы были, а потом он закрутил очередную ничего не значащую интрижку с какой-то венгерской ведьмой. Правда, мы в тот момент не знали, что она ведьма. В общем, когда у них не заладилось, она наложила на Тони проклятие, превратив в косматое нечто.

— И… как снять проклятие?

— А, тут все банально. Истинной любовью.

— Истинной любовью? — со скепсисом переспросил Стив, окидывая взглядом подсвечник, часы и чайник. Точнее Хэппи, Роуди и Пеппер.

— У тебя чистое сердце, мы это чувствуем, — доверительно сообщила последняя.

— И что с того?!

— Ну, ориентацию твою мы тоже чувствуем, — ввернул Роуди. — А Тони, хоть и специфичен, но очаровывать умеет на раз-два. Ему даже грива не помешает.

— С другими не мешала, — поддакнул Хэппи.

— А были и другие?

— Да, мы поставили ультиматум: он должен пытаться снять проклятие. Тони согласился ради нас. И хоть все, кто оказывается в замке, влюбляются в него, но взаимности не получают. А это главное условие: полюбить должен Тони. И мы надеемся, что ты его очаруешь.

Стив стоял и смотрел на этих безумцев и не находился с ответом. Как объяснить, что он не собирается соблазнять хозяина замка? Да и тот факт, что ему нравились мужчины, не значил, что он готов броситься в объятия первого встречного. Вот уж нет.

— Ты не волнуйся, — мягко улыбнулась Пеппер. — Мы ни на чем не настаиваем. Иди лучше отдохни, Дубина проводит тебя в твою комнату.

К Стиву гордо подкатил пылесос и заурчав, поехал куда-то вглубь дома.

— Мне идти за этой штукой? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Именно так, — улыбнулась Пеппер.

Когда Стив ушел, троица заговорщически переглянулась.

— Что думаете? — спросил Хэппи.

— Он не заинтересован в Тони, — констатировал Роуди.

— Именно! — радостно отозвалась Пеппер. — А Тони — охотник. Он любит ловить строптивых пташек.

— Я сомневаюсь, что здесь что-то получится, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Роуди.

— Ставлю сотню, что этот парнишка нас и расколдует, — оживился Хэппи.

— Поддерживаю, — согласилась Пеппер.

— Принимаю ставку. И вы проиграете, — заверил их Роуди.

Что ж, Стив действительно не был заинтересован в Тони, а Тони любил, когда ему бросали вызов. И это противостояние обещало быть интересным.


End file.
